


Lighto

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louisa meets the druids' greatest asset in their fight against Dark Core.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lighto

**Author's Note:**

> Lighto is kind of a tumblr community OC. A bunch of people write about him but he doesn't actually exist in the game. The fandom joke that became a character.

Louisa wished that she had time to look around this druid settlement near the Secret Stone Ring. It was all so interesting, even moreso than Valedale. But she was here for serious business. And besides, Alex had promised to sneak her away to sightsee later.

The group of druids escorting Louisa came to a large building, and the leader withdrew a key to unlock the heavy wooden rune-carved door in front of them.

“Beyond this door lives our most trusted and treasured asset,” said the leader. He was one of the elders, well-known for his long-winded and dramatic stories. Louisa prepared herself for one.

“I thought that was me,” said Louisa. 

“While you are important, this person is even moreso,” said the leader. “You should perhaps hear his story beforehand.”

“Dammit, Harold, not again,” one of the druids muttered under his breath, and Louisa smiled.

“Once, long ago, the incarnation of Aideen turned evil,” Harold began. “You may know her as Nihili, but we knew her as Elise. Our prophecies foretold that from her union with a Dark Rider, twin sons would be born- one of pure evil, and one of pure light. The evil one you have met, Louisa, Darko. The light one’s name…” Harold pushed open the door during his dramatic pause… “is Lighto.”

The room was lined floor-to-ceiling with books, so at first Louisa didn’t see the man sitting at the table in the centre of the room. But when she did see him, she was taken aback by his… well, lightness. Not only was he wearing pure white druid robes, his curly hair falling to his chin was white, as was his skin. He turned pink eyes in their direction.

“Hello,” said Lighto, and then turned back to his work.

“Well, he’s certainly… something,” said Louisa. “Hi.”

“And now we must be off,” said Harold. “We have other things to do, but you and Lighto should get to know each other, Louisa.”

After the group of druids left, it was silent again.

“You can sit down if you want,” said Lighto. “Or ask questions, I don’t mind.”

“I’ll do both,” said Louisa. She sat down at the table. “What are you reading?”

“You just learned that I’m the son of a goddess and you’re asking what I’m reading,” said Lighto.

“I have my priorities,” said Louisa.

“Linda was the same when I met her,” said Lighto. “Well, this Linda. And this Alex, surprisingly.”

“How old are you?” asked Louisa.

“Let me answer the first question first,” said Lighto, and laughed. “I’m reading about Pandorian energy and how it’s affected the landscape of Jorvik.”

“Yes, in an apocalyptic future,” said Louisa, having seen the book’s cover. “You and Linda must get along well.”

“We do,” said Lighto. “As for your second question, I’m over five hundred years old now.”

“Wow,” said Louisa. “That’s really cool. But don’t you miss your… other family?”

“My mother? No, she abandoned me,” said Lighto.

“Oh. Sorry,” said Louisa, twisting her fingers together.

“It’s okay. The druids raised me,” said Lighto. “I’ve never actually met my birth mother. Though I have encountered my brother and my other mother many times. Along with my aunts.”

“Is your other mother Sabine?” asked Louisa.

“Yes, actually,” said Lighto. “Linda said that you suspected some romantic connection after you spied on their meeting.”

“She didn’t confirm it, though,” said Louisa.

“She probably forgot,” said Lighto. “I’m surprised that you didn’t question how I came about.”

“Well, I’m dating Lisa. She wants to have a kid with me someday,” said Louisa. “She’s explained how it’d work. And Aideen was a creation goddess, so it makes sense that she could create life.”

“So then you also know that my birth wasn’t as dramatic as Harold made it out to be,” said Lighto.

“Of course,” said Louisa. “Harold is very dramatic. How was it, really?”

“I only know from my first foster mother,” said Lighto. “My mother almost died giving birth to me, and then she couldn’t stand to have me around because of how much good magic I have in me, so she abandoned me. One of my aunts took me from Pandoria and raised me for the first few months until I didn’t need to be breastfed anymore. Then she gave me to the druids to raise.”

“Was your birth really foretold?” asked Louisa.

“Fripp says so but he can also see the timelines and into Pandoria,” said Lighto. “He probably saw it. But my purpose in life is to defeat my brother and prevent him from freeing our mother.”

“But is the rest true?” asked Louisa. “Do you really have the powers of Aideen or whatever?”

“Yes,” said Lighto. “My magic is pretty much pure light.”

“Hence the name, I guess,” said Louisa. “Who named you?”

“My aunt,” said Lighto. “My brother is Darko so…”

“Cool,” said Louisa. “You know, you’re a lot cooler than I expected.”

“Thank you,” said Lighto. “Unlike the druids, I like to at least try to keep up with the times.”

“So what do you do?” asked Louisa. “Apart from just read, I mean.”

“I wait for Fripp to tell me that my brother is about to free our mother,” said Lighto. “It’s a long wait but I can’t go outside because of my condition so all I can do is read.”

“You could go outside,” said Louisa. “Just wear the right clothing.”

“I prefer the indoors,” said Lighto. “It’s not like I’m all angsty or anything. I just like being inside.”

“Fair enough,” said Louisa. She glanced around the room again, seeing a staff leaning against one wall. It had a clear crystal on the end of it, and Louisa could feel the goodness of the magic contained within. Lighto saw her looking at it.

“The druids say that there will be a great battle against good and evil, brother against brother,” said Lighto. “I’m ready for it but I prepare at night. During the day, I just read.”

“Don’t you need sleep?” asked Louisa.

“No,” said Lighto. “I mean, I could sleep if I wanted to, but I don’t really want to. I have better things to do.”

“So you’ve decided to spend your immortality reading,” said Louisa. “I respect that decision. I’d do the same in your position.”

“You can read one of these books if you like,” said Lighto, gesturing at the bookshelves around him. “I strongly suspect that the druids left you in here in hopes that we’d fall madly in love and have powerful children.”

“Do they do that often?” asked Louisa.

“Far too often,” said Lighto. “I’m used to it, though. We can be friends, though. Not only are you a taken lesbian, you’re also an incarnation of Aideen like my mother. It would be weird.”

“Yes it would. I’d like to be friends,” said Louisa. “Maybe you can tell me more about your birth mother, too. The druids don’t seem to know much about her.”

“I don’t know much about her either,” said Lighto. “Just that she’s more like you than the druids want to admit. Sorry to disappoint you.”

“It’s fine,” said Louisa. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her Kindle. “Uh, you’re not a total book nerd who takes offense to new technology, are you?”

“No,” said Lighto. “It’s just easier to pretend to be studying serious stuff when I’m reading a hardback book.”

“That is true,” said Louisa. “Linda taught me that trick.”

“And I’m the one who taught it to her,” said Lighto. “I know what you’re thinking, but we’re just friends."

“I respect that,” said Louisa. She unlocked her Kindle and began reading, sitting in silence with the druids’ greatest asset.


End file.
